And Yet We Meet Again
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: James Bond is Back along with Bond girls Helga Brandt, Plenty O'Toole, Fiona, Andrea Anders, Anya Amasova, Mary Goodnight, Jill Masterson, and Pussy Galore, Bond Villain Goldfinger, and henchmen Oddjob, Red Grant, and Jaws and Monkees Member Micky who turns out to be Jaws' brother! Jaws and Miss Anders begin an affair! how many affairs will Jaws have had or will have? find out!


And Yet Again we meet

James Bond is back along with Goldfinger, Bond girls Anya Amasova, Andrea Anders, Mary Goodnight, Fiona Volpe, Helga Brandt, Plenty O'Toole, Pussy Galore, and Jill Masterson, plus newly hired Henchmen Red Grant, and Jaws but before Jaws steps into the picture Oddjob still is employed by Goldfinger up until his death! After Bond is called upon to go after Goldfinger, he meets up with Anya, Pussy, Jill, Mary, and Plenty and soon enough they all go on shifts to question Goldfinger only for Oddjob to try and kill Mary but Bond spots him just in time and they fight. After a brutal fight with 007 that sadly for Goldfinger ended Oddjob's life, Goldfinger needed a new bodyguard. Goldfinger had a meeting with Emilio Largo which seemed like hours.

Goldfinger: Mr. Largo do you have anyone for hire like bodyguard, assassin, servant, pilot, and chauffeur type person?

Largo: yes i do as a matter of fact i have a list of people but one might be taken here you take a look and see who you want to choose.

Goldfinger:(takes the list and looks it over)what about Hans?

Largo: No he's already hired by me.

Goldfinger:(looks at the list again, gets a surprised look) how about Jaws?

Largo: Sure i'll send him down right away but Mr. Goldfinger i'll warn you that you need to be careful with him especially!

Goldfinger **:** Why is that?

Largo: Because Jaws is dangerous I mean he has a dangerous and deadly temper so be extremely careful with him!

Goldfinger:(thinking Jaws is smaller than him) I bet this little guy won't act like that towards me I-

Largo:(wide eyed) Oh no he is no little guy oh no! Jaws is huge!

Goldfinger: How tall?

Largo: He'll tell you.

then Largo left to go back to his headquarters as Goldfinger now prepares to meet the henchman he is willing to hire

Fiona Volpe: who is our new guy?

Andrea Anders: yeah Mr. Goldfinger who is he?

Helga Brandt: yeah who?

Goldfinger: his name is Jaws and i am going to hire him to replace Oddjob.

Andrea Anders: we're looking forward to meeting him.

Helga Brandt: i think we all are.

Goldfinger: He sounds like an interesting man!

Meanwhile back at Largo's headquarters he knocks on Jaws' door

Largo: Hey Jaws wake up.

The towering and hulking man wakes up and stretches

Largo: Jaws i found you a new employer his name is Goldfinger and he wants to meet and hire you so get yourself wide eyed and bushy tailed and get on over there.

It then takes Jaws a minute or two to get fully awake and prepared to go but then he emerges from his cabin in his black charcoal pinstripe pant suit along with his black tie with the red diamond pattern with the little black squares in the diamonds, and his black shoes on and soon he is ready to go meet Goldfinger

Largo: Now remember under no circumstances you obey Goldfinger because you are his servant and he is your master alright?

Jaws: Got it.

He then heads over to Goldfinger's head quarters.

Meanwhile Goldfinger is prepared to meet Jaws, they all talk

Helga Brandt: Mr. Goldfinger how long does it take for our friend Jaws to come?

Goldfinger: He's probably running late but ladies i think i should have a minute alone with him.

Andrea Anders: alright.

They leave and soon Goldfinger is by himself and then he hears footsteps and sees the shadow of a tall man and Jaws is barely in the room

Goldfinger: who are you?

Jaws: I'm looking for a Mr. Goldfinger because he is expecting me.

Goldfinger: You just found him and it is nice to meet you Mr...

Jaws: Jaws is the name.

Goldfinger: so you're Jaws?

Jaws: yes and you are Goldfinger the man who wanted to hire me?

Goldfinger: in the flesh.

Jaws: It's nice to meet you in person.

Goldfinger: thank you very much Jaws won't you sit down.

Jaws:(sits down).

Goldfinger:(shakes his hand) first of all Jaws i am flattered to meet you and i also didn't expect you to be this tall i mean i heard you were tall but i didn't think you would be this tall and how tall are you?

Jaws: Seven feet Two inches.

Goldfinger: Very tall.

Jaws:(chuckles a bit) I get that alot.

Goldfinger: Largo sent the right guy over.

Jaws: I understand you wanted to hire me to replace someone?

Goldfinger: Yes i hired you because i needed someone to replace my previous employee Oddjob because he was killed by a certain fiend to who i want killed.

Jaws sighs

Goldfinger: so Jaws again i say i'm glad i could hire you because i need you to kill that certain someone who is my enemy!

Jaws: and who is that?

Goldfinger: first of all do you even know who this fiend i am talking about is?

Jaws:(pauses) No i don't.

Goldfinger:(shows Jaws the picture of a walther ppk) do you know what gun this is?

Jaws: walther ppk.

Goldfinger: do you know the fiend who uses this gun?

Jaws: uhhhhh...

Goldfinger: Only one person we may know of uses this gun(pauses then says) James Bond.

Jaws:(suddenly remembers who he is and grunts in anger) oh him.

Goldfinger: you know him?

Jaws: I know about him but no i haven't had a social encounter with him although i do know you hate him.

Goldfinger: yes i do but that's why i need you because he's been snooping around and he might be a bit nosy and charming but don't fall for his charm.

Jaws: i won't!

Goldfinger: and Jaws if anyone comes into contact with any carrot or bar or nugget or piece of gold or if they interfer with my business is to be eliminated!

Jaws smiles showing his metal teeth

Goldfinger: impressive teeth.

Jaws: thanks.

Goldfinger: you're hired and Jaws you are to obey him.

Jaws: and if i refuse?

Goldfinger: well if you refuse let's just say you won't come out of this room alive!

Jaws:(eyes get big and looks at Goldfinger and back to the floor) what do you mean by that?

Goldfinger: what i mean is if you refuse(raises his voice)YOU WILL BE SHOT(hits his pool table stick on the back of Jaws' chair).

Jaws:(gets a look of fear for a brief second).

Goldfinger:(more gently and puts his hand on Jaws' shoulder and then on the side of Jaws' face and starts stroking his hair) now Jaws you are full of charm and good looks and intelligence and you're a professional killer don't let Bond take that away from you.

Jaws: alright.

Goldfinger: very good now you understand where i come from.

Jaws: i very much understand Mr. Goldfinger but show me a picture of Bond so that way i can seek him out!

Goldfinger: yes yes indeed.

He gets a picture of Bond which is Connery Bond

Goldfinger: here you go.

Jaws:(looks at the picture).

Goldfinger: well?

Jaws:(nods his head).

Goldfinger: well Jaws?

Jaws: you got yourself a deal!

Goldfinger: thank you Jaws!

Jaws: however can you also hire my brother Micky?!

Goldfinger: brother?

Jaws: yes!

Goldfinger: sure just have him come in and-

Micky enters the room

Godlfinger: i figured he'd look more tough like you Jaws!

Jaws: he is don't worry Mr. Goldfinger!

Goldfinger: well Micky it's a pleasure to meet you!

He goes to shake Micky's hand

Micky doesn't move

Jaws slaps him

Micky shakes Goldfinger's hand

Micky: it's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Goldfinger!

Goldfinger: ok well you both are hired and now you both will have jobs maybe separate maybe not so Micky you are going to be my second bodyguard, servant, guard, and eye in the sky now Jaws you will be my chauffeur, pilot, servant, bodyguard, and assassin well you both are assassins but Jaws i heard you are a professional killer so that's good!

Jaws and Micky both nod

Goldfinger: now both of you get some rest you both have a big day tomorrow!

Jaws and Micky both head off to their rooms

A knock at Jaws' door

Jaws: yes?

Door opens

Jaws:(sees Miss Anders) Miss Anders?

Andrea Anders: hi Jaws welcome aboard!

Jaws: thank you!

Andrea: you can call me Andrea.

Jaws: ok Andrea thanks for the warm welcome!

Andrea: you're welcome Jaws.

Jaws: why do i have a weird feeling our conversation is gonna turn into something else?

Andrea: because Jaws i uh i-

Jaws: you like me don't you?

Andrea: uhhh...

Jaws: Andrea it's ok to be honest i won't get mad and i won't think you're weird or nothing!

Andrea: ok if you want to know the truth Jaws then yes i do like you...alot!

Jaws:(opens his mouth to say something but doesn't).

Andrea: look i know we barely met i know you don't know me from adam but just when i first saw you my heart automatically told me go for him because i have had a hard breakup and all so yeah.

Jaws: wow those are some strong words well let me think about it and let's get to know one another and not rush into anything.

Andrea: ok good idea.

Jaws: and truth be told i had a hard breakup too so yeh i know how you feel.

Andrea: Jaws let me ask you something and tell me the truth.

Jaws: ok.

Andrea: do you like me?

Jaws: uhhhh...

Andrea: the truth!

Jaws: yes Andrea yes i do like you but i need to think about whether or not i am ready and if you will feel the same.

Andrea: ok.

Jaws: just give me tonight to think about it and i'll let you know in the morning.

Andrea: ok.

Jaws: goodnight.

Andrea: goodnight Jaws.

To Be Continued...


End file.
